Currently, legacy data centers are built to accommodate a link speed of 10 Gigabytes per second (Gbps) for transmission of Ethernet data over optical fibers. However, each fiber is actually capable of handling 20 Gbps. There is currently a market transition to change the link speed from 10 Gbps Ethernet to 40 Gbps Ethernet in the data center.